this is real
by Infusionofwormwood
Summary: i was just exploring. i never dreamed something like this would happen. i mean im the daughter of a god. thats alot to take in. especially because i dont know which god. rated T for language


'Chloe! come back soon!' my mother shouted as i ran down the drive way, we just moved back to New York after living in Australia for 7 odd years, i ran into the forest that surrounded our new house on long island.

'I will mum don't worry' I doubt she heard me, I loved exploring finding small streams and watching the animals, I walked for 20 minutes until I know I'm alone I get my camera out of my bag and start taking pictures, of the leaves flowing down the stream, an amazing blue butterfly, forests have so much potential for art. i find a nearby shallow stream where i can see the green moss on the bottom i take off my shows and dip my feet in, it hits me like a shot of energy drink, i feel well and strong.

I sat there for a good half hour, I sketched my feet in the water, and the ripples and the small bugs that were swimming between my toes. I got up after I finished my drawing at that point I should have head home, but I didn't want to i went to the opposite way. I had been out here for two hours when I found the strangest thing.

an arch, the arch and words in ancient Greek written on the top, I could read it, how could i read it?, ive never been to Greece or learnt the language in school, and what in the world is "camp half-blood"? of course me being me i went in, the air was fresher beyond the arch, the grass was greener, the forest seemed more _alive. _I walked around the "camp" it didn't seem abandoned, there was a big house in the distance, I toke few pictures before heading towards it, I figured if there were people there I could just say I'm lost and needed a phone.

I reached the house and knocked on the door I waited one minute before trying again just as I was about to know a man answered the door. he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with short and sandals and had a small grey beard and messy hair that reached his shoulders.

'what what do you want? he yelled,

'do you have a phone im lost' i asked

'how did you get in here?'

'I walked in'

'where are you parents?'

'at home'

'and where is home?'

' I don't know you see, _im lost'_

i was starting to get a bit sarcastic, and it was starting to anger him

'whats your name'

'Chloe'

'alright _Chloe _no one can just walk in here this is for special people'

'what like cripples?'

'no not like cripples. come in will you im tired of standing'

he opened the door wider so i could enter, the place was amazing the walls covered in animals skins newspaper clippings, pictures of what im guessing are the ''campers''. i sat on the couch opposite of him. he poured some wine into a glass but immediately turned to water.

'what the fuck?' i whispered starring at the glass 'does that happen often?' I was now pointing at the glass.

'has been for many years' he laughed

'that's unfortunate, I have a question'

'yes?'

'where are all your ''campers''?'

'off fighting a battle'

'you cant be serious'

'oh im dead serious, i have a few questions for you now Chloe whatever your last name is'

'urban'

yeah whatever, were you raised by one parent?'

'nah, both'

'did one your parents remarry'

'proberly, i don't know they are im adopted'

' that makes sense'

'what does?'

' oh nothing'

' you nothing of your true parentage?'

'my mum gave birth to me in the orphanage, her name was something like shar or sharyn, i don't know'

'and your father?'

'no clue'

'so you have any "disabilities"?'

'that's what my mum calls them'

'calls what?'

'my ADHD and dyslexia'

'interesting'

'why are you asking me these things, are considering me for your cripple camp? i still need to use your phone'

'just through there' he pointed towards a small office

'how do I know you are going to lock me in there and murder me later?'

'that isnt going to happen'

just as I was about to call mum, tell her i got a bit lost, a man almost bashed down the door, i wouldn't actually call him a man maybe a horse man or a man horse either way it was not something you see everyday.

I must have fainted because I woke up on the small couch i was sitting in, with a strange but cute boy beside me

'here drink this' he handed me a syrupy looking drink i toke small sips

'what happened?' i asked sitting up

'i wasn't here but Mr D said you fainted after you saw Chiron'

'Mr d is that the man in the Hawaii shirt?'

'an Chiron is he the horse man?'

'he prefers centaur, but no one blames the new kids'

'i have to call my mum, i have to go home'

'its not safe right now'

'whats your name?'

'Jared'

'hello Jared, what happened when I came here the place was empty now' I looked out the window there were injured teenagers my head must have still been hurting cause I thought i saw people with goat legs and horns.

'we were off battling Kronos'

'Kronos the titan, from Greek mythology'

'yeah'

'I need to wake up, this is one weird dream' i started slapping myself but Jared grasped my arms before i could do any damage.

'this isn't a dream this is place for demi-gods'

'demi-gods?'

'half mortal half god'

'are you sure? this isn't place for the mentally insane'

'im sure such as im a son of Apollo'

'well good for, now im not one of these "demi-gods" so may I go home now?'

'yes you are'

'yes, im what?'

'you're a demi-god'

'how do you know that exactly?'

'only demigods can enter the camp'

'oh shit'

* * *

**thank- you for reading! please leave reviews and favorite it :)**

**this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, so bear with.**

**if you don't like it don't read it.**

**this is set at the end of the last ****Olympian**

**of course i do not own Percy Jackson, just the characters you don't recognize **


End file.
